


The Convict's Captain

by Floral Nebula (BlueLanternOfEarth)



Category: Pitch Black (2000), Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLanternOfEarth/pseuds/Floral%20Nebula
Summary: Itiri Ciana captain of her own ship, and employee of the Seiun Intergalactic Shipping Company, packs up her ship and travels to one of the universe's toughest slams. Bulgladon Correctional Facility, a prison located on a mostly water planet. Thanks to a company discount full crates are switched out for empty ones. Or in this case, not so empty ones.
Relationships: Richard B. Riddick/Original Female Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter One: Chance Encounter At The Slammer

**“** Bulgaladon correctional facility.” Each word Itiri spoke carried a worried edge to it as she read the ones splayed across the control panel. Her breath halted in her lungs when she realized she was mere hours from the prison. And not just any prison, one of the most hardcore ones in the entire galaxy.

Normally, Itiri would have been nowhere near this part of the galaxy. Her efforts would have been spent avoiding this system at all costs if only it meant she didn’t have to pass the planet. But she had a job to do, and her circumstances weren’t normal, they hadn’t been for a while. 

Itiri, to put it simply was an intergalactic trucker. Instead of hauling shipments of supplies cross country, she took them across systems in the galaxy. From space stations to new forming colonies, as well as prisons. On top of a few other places her coworkers mentioned they went to.

The particular company she worked for paid their pilots extra to travel to the worst of the three. When a handful of employees refused to take the job, the payment began to go up. Sweetening the deal to get workers to accept the shipments. It was either that or lose a long time customer to a rival company. Still, no one stepped forward. Until Itiri’s supervisor approached her and offered triple her current salary. 

Itiri wasn’t sure why the others refused, nor could she afford to care. Being picky over small details of her job was not something she was in a position to do. Her ignorance, however, offered her no bliss or escape from her nerves. 

“It’s just a regular job.” Itiri reminded herself. Leaning down she flipped on the auto-pilot switch. She still had a few more hours before she would reach the planet. However, it was always best to change out of her striped pajama bottoms as soon as she could. “Just a regular job.”

The pilot had delivered to many prisons before, this would be routine. Drop off the shipment, sign some paperwork, make some small talk before finally leaving. She had delivered to prisons before, but none of them were like this one. Sure a lot of them were well known, a few even made people shiver or grimace at the sound of their names. Those slams though weren’t located on mostly water planets, and few didn’t house the worst criminals the universe had to offer. 

Breathing deeply, Itiri gave her control panel one last examination. Checking to see everything was in order before slipping out into the hallway. 

The ship she piloted was decently sized, built with fairly priced, and strong materials. There was enough room on it for two sleeping quarters, a kitchen, a small washroom, and even a little storage area tucked above the cargo hold below.

Her parents had saved up a long while to give her this spacecraft, and it was all worth it in the end. For both them and Itiri. The sturdy metal walls and lights that flickered occasionally were all she had left of them now. 

It was after their disappearance that Itiri found a good use for the second room on the ship. housing her little brother Asher. Itiri passed the brightly colored door on the way to hers. A small smile pulling across her face at the worn down stickers plastered on its metallic surface. The festive energy it held put her plain green door to shame. 

Each sticker her eyes roamed over brought a flood of memories to the forefront of her mind. All from a simpler time when she only took safe jobs and didn’t travel alone. Back when her long hours didn’t go by at a snail’s pace.

It was nice having another person aboard. Especially someone as energetic as Asher who enjoyed the trips just as much as Itiri did. Every job was an adventure with him around.

With a slow steady breath, Itiri turned from his room and pushed open the door that led to hers. The memories were always painful, just a reminder that she was indeed alone. Thousands of miles away from home, and the only person in the universe she truly loved. It made her small ship feel so big.

“He’ll be back here soon,” Itiri muttered to herself. The reminder always helped when loneliness’s iron bars weighed down on her. It was one of the very few things that kept her sanity intact after all this time. The truth of the statement, however, was up for debate.

However, It didn’t stop her from saying it as again she dressed. Pulling out her favorite purple button-up and black dress pants. Itiri didn’t bother looking for an undershirt, the black tank top she was wearing would do.

Once dressed, she pulled on a pair of boots onto her sock covered feet. A quick brush of her copper-colored hair was all she needed before she pulled it up into a messy ponytail. With one last look in the mirror and a swift movement that tucked her curly bangs behind her ear, she was ready.

Itiri always felt silly getting all dressed up just to sign a couple of papers. But she knew she would feel a hell of a lot more foolish greeting the warden in bunny slippers and fleece pajama bottoms. She had to look professional for the reputation of the company, even if it was only for an hour tops.

The pilot moved back down the hall, humming a joyful tune to herself as she walked. It was offbeat, but it did wonders soothing her growing nerves and solidifying her determination. She didn’t even feel like screaming when she noticed she was only two and a half hours away from the planet.

Each remaining minute would be spent watching for comets and keeping her ship from being dragged into the atmosphere. All things she was used to, she had done them plenty of times. This trip, this shipment wouldn’t offer anything new. Routine is what it would be, or at least she prayed it would.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

Bulgaladon Correctional Facility was located in the middle of a massive ocean that stretched out farther than the eye could see. Each time its blue waters rose up to hit the rusted side of the prison a barely audible smack could be heard. The grey storm clouds that brewed in the distance, mixed with the massive fins that slid in and out of view only added to the eerie tone that surrounded the place. 

Itiri leaned forward, her sugar grey eyes flicking momentarily to the waters down below. Many silhouettes of large creatures could be seen as they circled the building. Almost as if waiting for something. Though the nervous woman didn’t want to find out what it was exactly, so she turned her attention back to the building.

She tried her best to ignore the feeling in her chest that screamed for her to turn tail and run. She knew she couldn’t, and she wouldn’t. If the pilot kept her mind on her task, she could ignore the nightmares that swam below. She just prayed they couldn’t jump.

“Unidentified spacecraft, state your name and business.” A voice rang over her communicator once she had gotten closer to the prison. 

Itiri slowed her ship to a stop, hovering a few yards from the landing pad. With a deep breath, Itiri leaned forward and pressed the button to her microphone before she spoke. 

“Captain Itiri Ciana, from the Seiun shipping company, I’m here to deliver the shipment ordered by-” She glanced at the name printed in black ink on her papers. “-Warden Arnold.” Her tone was as lively as she could make it amidst her fear. Even if she felt as if she were reading from a script. “Requesting permission to land sir.”

After a few short moments of silence, the man responded. “Permission granted Captain Ciana, proceed to the landing pad.”

Itiri nodded to herself, holding her breath as she pushed on her steering wheel. The ship glided forward and down as a slight angle toward the metal landing pad. When her spacecraft had finally landed with a slight jolt, Itiri let out a breath of relief. Landing had always been her least favorite part of these trips.

Itiri sat still waiting patiently in her seat. Her leg bouncing lightly as she watched the gates of the prison. She knew this section of the prison would be locked down tighter than normal. Contact with the inmates themselves would be unlikely. At least that's what her boss had told her. The pilot just hoped they weren’t sweet lies meant to make her feel better about taking the job. 

When the gates opened, Itiri’s back straightened. She watched as the figure of the warden flanked by a handful of guards appeared in her line of sight. A few of them pushed carts stacked with crates, while others pushed carts with nothing on them. They were empty as they always were. Ready to be traded out for the full crates for a nice little discount. It was her company’s attempt to go green by reusing the crates. 

It was a policy Itiri rarely ever forgot. Admittedly it was only because she hoped they checked for stowaways before bringing them to her ship. 

When they had gotten closer, Itiri shut down the engines of the ship. Standing she all but ran to the entrance of the spacecraft. With a quick check to make sure everything was in place, she put her hand on the dial and pulled the pointer down from close to open. Itiri’s arm fell to her side as she came to stand with her heels together. Her eyes were trained on the door as she watched it lowed in by inch with a slight hum. 

“Good morning sir!” She said, a genuinely friendly smile pulling over her face when she met the Warden’s eyes. He only gave her a nod of acknowledgment in response. 

The warden waited impassively for the ramp to finish lowering before he began to walk up it. The warden was a tall and very well dressed man. From his shiny black hair slicked back, to his outfit, all of it was neat. Not a single thing out of place. An air of authority surrounded him, it was nearly suffocating. Making him all the more intimidating and scary to look at. His ice-blue eyes didn’t help that fact.

“Morning Ms.Ciana.” He responded finally, his expression and tone almost robotic. He held his hand out for Itiri to shake and she accepted. “I trust your trip here was smooth?” He asked, pulling the blue pen from his breast pocket with a swift movement. He held both it and his clipboard full of papers out for her to take. 

“Yes sir,” Itiri replied, taking the objects he handed her. She stepped aside letting the guards up the ramp. “The shipment is down the hall and down the stairs.” She called to the leader of the little group as they passed her. The lead man gave her a nod as his pace quickened, the other guards only a step or two behind him. They walked in a straight line, their movements looking almost militaristic. 

“Quite the small delivery ship you have.” The Warden commented while Itiri flipped through the paperwork. She couldn’t tell if he was impressed or not with his tone lacking any life to it. She began to wonder if this was the norm for him. 

“She is,” Itiri responded with a quiet chuckle as she finished her last signature. “but she gets the job done,” One hand moved to grab her own clipboard from the wall, while the other held out his. The warden took it, giving a nod of thanks before tucking it under his arm. 

“Just need you to sign a few things.” She stated passing her clipboard to him.

They remained in an awkward silence while he read and signed the papers, something that was unusual for Itiri. She couldn’t figure out why, but the Warden made her want to turn tail and run almost as much as the creatures in the water. She had been around many Wardens, all with the same atmosphere as the one before her. Most were quiet while signing the paperwork, but Itiri rarely was. However, the feeling that something was off kept her from talking. He seemed too passive for this line of work. His movements and voice too robotic. Almost as if every bit of it were rehearsed.

“Once my men are finished.” He began, pulling Itiri from her thoughts. “One of them will inform you when you are cleared to leave. If there are any setbacks, my men will notify you of it.” He handed her back her clipboard, “Till then, Miss Ciana, I ask that you stay on your ship.” Although his word choice gave the illusion of a request, his stern tone told Itiri otherwise. So she only nodded in response. She was used to remaining on her ship for security reasons anyway. “Have a good day Ms.Ciana, and safe travels.” He gave her a slight nod as he turned away, barely giving Itiri time to mutter her own reply. He strode toward the prison gates disappearing from view in a matter of seconds once he passed them. 

Itiri gave a sigh as she hung her clipboard back on its hook. She took a moment to check on the workers before rushing to the control room.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
  


Itiri chose to use her free time like she usually did. Sitting in her chair, leaned over the control panel with a worn-down book in her hands. Lost in indulging herself in the stories the pages held.

Despite the fact she had read every book onboard thousands of times, it always was just like the day she bought them. The stories full of wonder and magic each time she peeled back their cover. They offered her a moment of clarity in her long hours even if it was only temporary. Regrettably, it never seemed to last. 

In what felt like mere minutes (but what had to have been an hour), a knock sounded off from the door. Itiri put the book down and turned to glance back at the entrance of the control room. A guard dressed in a pearly white uniform stood in the doorway. His back straightened when her eyes landed on him. 

“Is everything alright?” Itiri inquired, offering him a warm smile.

“Yes ma’am. The full crates have been moved off the ship.” He responded. “You have been cleared for take off.”

“Thank you,” Itiri said as she followed him to the door of her ship. Once it had been closed and securely locked, she took her sweet time moving back to the control room. 

“The longest part of the trip is over.” She reminded herself. Slipping into the pilot's chair, she strapped herself in before moving her attention to the control panel. With the flip of a few switches, a familiar roar could be heard as the engines came to life.

“Goodbye Bulgalodon Correctional Facility.” She breathed as her ship began to lift from the ground. “Won’t be back anytime soon.” Though she knew full well given the right paycheck, she would. 

Itiri ignored the things around her as they began to shake and the water below her. Instead, her attention was glued to her control panel. She would like to pretend she wasn’t mere feet above the shark of her nightmares. It wasn’t long before she was out of the planet’s orbit and greeted by the twinkle of stars. When she was sure she was far enough from the planet's atmosphere, she unbuckled. Allowing herself a moment of relaxation. She was on her way back home, and she couldn’t be happier for it.

“Alright Asher, here I come,” Itiri muttered, punching the coordinates of her home planet into the panel. She double-checked the numbers and then switched on autopilot. With one last survey of the ship's coordinates and stats, Itiri picked up her book once more. She was perfectly content spending the rest of her waking hours delving back into the world of Dorothy and crew.

Sometime later, an uneasy feeling began to wash over the pilot. She felt as if something were boring into her soul. Slowly it pulled over her limbs forcefully dragging her from her reading and back into the present. Itiri shifted uncomfortably, her eyes shifting from the book to the gun rack beside her. The company issued firearm remained hanging there. Much to her relief, it hadn’t been moved. 

With a deep breath, she tried to dive back into her book. Hoping the feeling of unease was just leftover from the prison, and the holes burned into the back of her head were just her imagination. However, the apprehension became too strong for her to ignore. 

Steadily, or at least as steadily as she could. Itiri turned her chair to the side so she could look behind her. What she saw made her nearly jump out of her skin, instead, she smacked her side against the control. Someone was standing in the doorway.

He was much taller than her, and based off his stocky build she guessed he was a lot stronger too. His rough appearance and lack of uniform told Itiri one thing. He wasn’t just a stray guard who had failed to leave her ship with the others. If he wasn’t a guard there was only one thing he could be. A convict.

Itiri remained still, not daring to break eye contact. Though she wasn’t sure he was even looking directly at her. The dark goggles he wore over his eyes made it hard to tell. There was no doubt in her mind that he saw her. How could he not? The gun, however, she hoped he hadn’t spotted just yet.

She broke eye contact to eye the firearm. Her mind racing to estimate if she could make it to it before he could grab her. Her only advantage however was she stood much closer to it. Not much else was in her favor.

“Wouldn't go for the gun if I were you.” He said, his deep voice sounding off in the small space. “It didn’t end well for the last guy.” His passive tone sent a chill up her spine.

Itiri suppressed the string of curses that threatened to fall from her mouth. Her racing mind searched for a solution to her current predicament. This was bad. This was very bad.


	2. Chapter Two: Sanguine

Time slowed to a complete stop while Itiri sat frozen in her chair. The only visible movement was the steady rise and fall of her chest, but even it seemed too fast. Her heart was anything but slow as it pounded against her chest. Hitting against her ribs with such force she worried it would pop out. Her eyes remained glued on the man in the doorway. Waiting oh so patiently to see if (or more when) he would make his next move. However, with the dark goggles covering his eyes, she couldn't tell if his attention was on her as well. She could only hope with all her might it was. The alternative was his gaze was glued to the gun hanging in its metal rack. 

Itiri wanted to speak to him, she needed to say something to break the silence that grew tenser every second. But the words couldn’t seem to form in her throat. Many of the questions that floated in her head were barefaced, the ones that weren’t, she feared the answer to. Even if she could find the words, would anything come? Or would she remain mute?

Against her better judgement, she reached back slowly to the space behind her. Feeling around for anything she could use to even the odds or at least push them momentarily into her favor. It didn't take but a second for her fingers to graze a hard paper surface. She glanced back checking to see if it was what she thought it was, her hardcover book lay just beneath her fingertips. Would chucking it at him distract him enough to give her more of a fighting chance? even if it was only a tiny one, she had to try. If Itiri Ciana were to go down at the hands of a stranger, she would go fighting. With that, she shifted her eyes back to him. The action only took all of a short moment or two, but it felt like it had been minutes. With a deep breath, Itiri's grip curled around the book before she chucked it blindly. Without hesitating she stood and bolted for the gun rack, not even checking if her toss had hit home.

 _Her first mistake._

Her fingers grazed the metal handle of the gun. Then her feet were falling out from under her and she was falling straight to the floor. Her head hit hard against the steel floor. She didn’t get another chance to struggle away. Nor did she have another opportunity to reach for the gun. She could only yelp before the world around her went black.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

Pain flooded Itiri's head as soon as she was conscious again. It all gathered and formed into a massive headache that spread over her temples. It was all she could focus on as she rubbed at the sides of her head. Making it difficult for her to remember how she had gotten it in the first place. It wasn’t a hangover, that much she could tell. It was rare for her to drink alcohol when she was out on a shipping run. Perhaps she had just slipped and bumped her head? 

A soft, barely audible groan escaped Itiri’s lips as her eyes fluttered open. Much to her relief, the lights overhead were dimmer than she had expected. Her gaze roamed around her, slowly surveying the surroundings in hopes something would help jog her memory. Based on the wide-open space with doorways leading to separate rooms, and one leading to what she could gather was a hallway, she concluded she was in the common room of a ship. As she surveyed closer, she found she recognized the faded grey metal of the walls. So she was in the common room of her ship, which was comforting at least. 

The bathroom of her ship shouldn’t be far from where she was. A pain pill or two, along with a swig of cool water would do wonders for the ache in her head. She only needed to find the will to stand and walk there. She could solve the mystery of where the headache came from afterward.

“Take care of your headache, and check your route,” Itiri said to herself. She moved to lean away from the wall she was propped against, wincing at the slight pain in her chest. She could afford a few more moments of rest, and perhaps even a snack once she was sure she was still on course for home. 

However, as her body jolted from the effort of standing, she found she wouldn’t be moving far. A rope was tied around her waist and connected to the pipe behind her. It was loose enough that she could lay down if she wished, but she wasn't standing till it was gone. Just as the thought of shimmying out of it wormed its way into her head, she tilted her gaze up. Now becoming fully aware of the paracord. It was wound tightly around her wrist and a good bit of her hand, the other end of the restraint was tied to a pipe that loomed feet above her head. If she could stand, it would be just out of her reach. Itiri tugged on the paracord lightly, only to wince at the pain that shot up her hand. 

All plans of getting loose were squashed. She couldn’t wiggle out of the rope around her waist without tugging painfully on her arm. Even if she were able to free herself of the rope, she’d still have the paracord to worry about. Nonetheless, she pulled against them once more part of her hoping that would loosen them enough for her to wiggle to freedom. “What the. . .” She questioned when her attempt didn’t work. 

“Just some advice,” The words cut into her thoughts giving Itiri pause. The deep and gruff tone of the voice did enough to jog her memory, filling in the missing pieces. She was now fully aware of the situation she had woken up to, and she didn't like it one bit. “Don’t look at the item you plan to throw.” It was obvious advice, at least it would have been to anyone else. However, panic has a habit of making specifics like that slip from one's mind.

Itiri felt a sarcastic comment rise in her throat, but she pushed it back. Now wasn’t the time. Not when she ran the risk of angering the person who held her life in his hands. She had made a normal human mistake during her initial panic, and she didn't need to make anymore. Each one affected more than her, it affected Asher in the end as well. Gathering as much courage as she could, Itiri looked up, her gaze traveling over to the man. Now that she had a moment to fully focus on his appearance, he seemed oddly familiar. 

He stood leaning against the far wall, his arms crossed over his bulky chest. His eyes trained directly on her. This time she could see them in all their luminescent glory. Since the goggles, he had worn were off now and resting just above his brows. His eyes seemed to glow and twinkle in the dim lighting. They were his most familiar feature. However, Itiri couldn’t place where she had seen or heard of someone with eyes like those. Did it even really matter anymore?

There was another question that dangled over her mind like a spider formed out of smoke, a more serious inquiry. The only possible answers for it birthed several smaller spiders that flowed from the same place the first was made. Bursting from eggs they pushed open doors of her psyche and threatened to infest all of it. Searching to snatch up any light that resided in her, but Itiri wouldn’t allow it. 

It was hard, but she forced the doors shut, effectively keeping the infestation at bay. It was a temporary repair, but now wasn’t the time to lose her head. Too much was on the line. This little fix was better than nothing. 

“What-” Itiri breathed deep, collecting the words before forcing them out. It wouldn’t be good if she remained silent too long and he grew tired and left. Forcing her to sit in the dim room to piece together answers alone. “What’s going to happen now?”

“Your ship,” He began nonchalantly. “Is mine. I’m dropping you off on the next safe planet. Until then,” He gestured to the paracord with a tilt of his head. “You stay tied to that pipe.”

Itiri’s eyes widened a new kind of terror beginning to sink under her skin. Her hold on the doors wavered and once again they were forced open. The spider’s grip tightening as it continued its infestation. Her head began shaking side to side as tears poured down her pale cheeks. The pilot was well aware crying would do her no good, but she simply couldn’t help it. Losing her ship wasn’t in the cards for her. This was more than just her home, it was even more than just Asher’s. Shipping company policy wouldn’t allow Itiri to keep him on a company-owned spacecraft. And with the extra payments she had to make, it would take ages for her to scrounge up enough money to buy another.

“No. . .please.” She pleaded. “Take anything you want from here just leave the ship. I-i.” Itiri pushed back her copper-colored hair as her mind raced. What could she bargain for? She needed to bargain, but with the ever-present pain in her head, and her steadily growing alarm, she couldn’t seem to ground any of the thoughts bouncing in her head. “I’ll even help you steal another ship if that's what you really need.” She blurted out.

He tilted his head in response, an amused smirk pulling over his face. “Helping a convict?” He asked, his tone just as entertained as his gaze. He shook his head. “Not smart.”

Itiri’s face began turning a light crimson color. “I don’t care,” She shook her head all but yelling as she tugged against her restraints, till the discomfort it caused became too much for her to ignore. “I can’t lose my ship!” Fear began sinking its sharp teeth deeper when he pushed away from the wall. Its jaws locked tight when he turned and began walking into the control room. ‘No.’ Was the only clear thought that could enter her head. Itiri scrambled for the boot on her foot. 

She had to stop him. Had to try and negotiate something to help keep her ship. It was all the frantic pilot could hope to do at this point. With a little struggle, she finally pulled her shoe off. She chucked it at him, watching as it flew through the air and hit the wall beside him with a loud metallic smack that echoed around the ship. The boot fell to the ground, and Itiri cringed at the clang it made. Her headache certainly wasn’t getting better, but the shoe had done its initial job. 

The man stopped and turned to look back at her, an eyebrow raised. “A shoe?” He asked, agitation evident in his tone. 

“It was all I had,” Itiri whined back in reply. With a deep breath, she attempted to calm her racing mind and heart. “Who are you?” She asked, managing to catch him just in time before he tried to leave again. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to know, but it was the only question she could blurt out. If she could do nothing else, she at least wanted to know that.

“Richard B. Riddick.” He said, tone stern as he crossed his arms over his black tank top. 

Itiri looked at him with a blank face, only for a moment though, before a look of realization pulled over it. “Shit,” she muttered under her breath. Her face paled even more as all the pieces fell into place. Everything was starting to make sense. He was the reason why no one wanted to come, and why the payment had grown to be so high. Itiri knew she should have cared about the small details. It had been her first true mistake, and given the predicament she had gotten in, she knew it would cost her greatly. She watched with startled eyes as his tall form retreated into the control room. Numbness filled her senses as the spider’s forced their way back into her mind once again.

Ever since talk of his escape from Butcher Bay reached the ears of the shipping company and their workers, he became more than a little famous. And not for very good reasons. If any stories about that man rang true, Itiri would be lucky to make it out of this alive. Richard B. Riddick. The boogeyman of her profession. Many stories were told of him in hushed, and other times not so hushed tones, but all prayed they would never cross his path. She was stuck with him. Her fate and Asher’s dependent on his wishes. The part of Itiri the spiders had not wormed their way into. The only light that burned their legs before they could reach it swung back and forth. Working its magic to remedy the situation all with a single question. What if they were all wrong? What if he wasn’t as bad as everyone believed. Humans are known for their fisherman tales. Their words weren’t to be accepted as truth, after all, manatees were once mistaken for mermaids. 

She didn’t know the man the words were centered around. Truth be told, neither did the people who spoke them.

Given the chance, she would try reasoning with him, he couldn’t be all bad. If he was, Itiri began to reason, she would have woken in a much worse state, or maybe she wouldn’t have opened her eyes at all. However, here she was breathing and not a corpse cold on the ground. That had to count for something at least.

Itiri twisted her body, doing her best to lay down. She couldn’t do so all the way however so she stuck to leaning on the pipes next to her, her back to the door. She curled up into herself, letting those thoughts linger. They were small, and maybe even far fetched for her situation, but it was something. It was better to hold onto it than some of the others crawling in her mind. Giving in to the spiders would get her nowhere, things would be easier if she remained hopeful and didn't let herself fall into despondency.

Tears welled up in her eyes once again as Asher’s smiling face flashed through her mind. Her heart aching, she let out a quiet breath and laid her head on metal pipes. They weren’t cold, but they were cool enough to help alleviate the throbbing pain in her head. “I’m coming Asher.” She muttered under her breath as her eyes slid shut. Itiri could only pray that once she opened them again, this would all turn out to be just a bad dream. 

All the while, the pilot was unaware of the pair of gleaming eyes that watched her form from the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update took so long, a bad storm came through and knocked out the power for a couple of days. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I probably won't update again till mid-December due to Nanowrimo (might need a bit of a break after it's finished). But until then, I wish everyone well ^^


	3. Chapter Three: Not The Merc Type

Riddick had expected a multitude of things to occur during his interaction with the woman. Admittedly he had only encountered a max of two of them. Pleading? Definitely. Anger? Not exactly there, that or the captain was just really good at hiding it. Threats? Surprisingly not. The thing that had really thrown him off-kilter though, was her offer. More so, how quickly it had been thrown out. Most people would have at least tried to bargain a few other things before jumping to aiding in theft. But she hadn’t. 

It was a wrench thrown into the clockwork that was his expectations. Quite an interesting feeling for the convict who always tried to anticipate things. Needless to say, it sparked his curiosity in her. Though it was the name she spoke that kindled the flicker into a small flame. Now, Riddick resorted to searching around the small control room. Seeking to find anything that could answer at least a few of the questions floating about in his mind. One more so than others, who was this Asher she spoke of?

It took only a quick scan of the area for Riddick to realize he wouldn’t find anything. Not in the control room at least. The only thing unusual, and out of place thing was the hardcover book lying open on the floor beside him. He took a moment to check the ship’s route. Changing it as needed before stepping out of the room.

His gaze immediately swiveled to the woman. She was laying with her back mostly to him, her body propped against the pipes running along the wall. Riddick’s eyes narrowed as he studied her further. One arm was still suspended above her, and wrapped tightly in the plain colored paracord, while the other was rested across her stomach. Based on the steady rise and fall of her chest, paired with the calm beat of her heart. Riddick concluded she was asleep, or at least was trying to be. It puzzled him how she could do so. She was trapped on a ship with a notorious killer, he would have guessed it would be the last thing on her mind. Whatever her reasoning, he supposed it mattered little to him. Just as long as she didn’t chuck her remaining boot at him, or try to escape, she could do whatever.

Riddick turned his attention away from the sleeping woman and to the hall. Walking down it at an even pace, he stopped at the first door he came to.

He wasn’t sure of the door's exact color, thanks to the stickers plastered over its surface. However, with what little of the door's original hue peeked through, he could tell it was a brighter shade. Riddick's brow raised as he placed his hand on the cool surface and pushed on it. The door swung open slowly and quietly, once Riddick had gotten a good scan of it’s interior (mostly making sure that no one was hiding in it), he slipped in. 

He was thankful to find that the lights in this room didn’t activate immediately when he had. However, he made no move to turn them on. With his eyes, he didn’t really need to. Everything in the room was perfectly visible to him, though others would have struggled to see its interior. 

The room itself wasn’t very large, even by ship standards. Holding only a single bed built into the wall farthest from the door. Its bedding was dusty, with cartoon characters adorning the colorful material. The adjacent wall was decorated with scribbled drawings held onto the metallic surface with different bits of colorful duck tape.Though the tape seemed to be losing its grip, with more than a few looking as if they were moments away from falling off. There was no order to their placement, just like the stickers were uneven, chaotic. Riddick approached the wall opposite of the one with the pictures. A set of shelves were built in, filled with various figurines, stuffed animals, and books kept in place with a velcro strap. Below them was a chest of some sort. No doubt holding even more toys in it as well.

He tilted his head as he inspected each of the books more thoroughly. The majority looked to be easy reads. Something meant for a child not much older then the age of five, while others were more suited for older kids. The convict wiped his fingers across the open space of the shelf. A light grey color covered the tip of his finger. Dust. The same thing that covered the books, shelves, and most everything else in the room. This area hadn’t been lived in for quite some time. 

It didn’t belong to the captain, that much he was certain of. Unless her partner (who for some reason hadn’t joined her on this trip) was really into cartoons, this was a childs room. Riddick straightened his head as he stepped back. Maybe that was who Asher was? There was only one way for him to find out for certain. 

He gave the room another once over, wiping the dust off of his finger and onto his cargo pants. When he was certain there wasn’t much else to inspect, he moved back into the hallway, making sure to close the door tightly behind him. When he was sure it was closed, Riddick shifted his attention toward the next closest door. It was way less decorated than the previous one, and much darker in color too, though not by a whole lot.

The inside of said room was much the same as the other, layout-wise anyway. It was slightly bigger but in much poorer condition. The bedding plain, and its color dulled by use. The fabric was worn down to the point it was a miracle for it to be in one piece. It didn’t take long or much brainpower for Riddick to come to the conclusion that this room was in use. Though just like the other, it was lacking the attention that it really needed.

His luminescent gaze turned to the set of shelves, a few were crooked and out of place. They weren’t as full, only having a handful of trinkets here and there amongst the assortment of books. Riddick approached it, scanning over the titles of each of them carefully. Alice in Wonderland, a few fairy tale collections from various authors, amongst a few other titles he didn’t bother to read. All were well worn, like a single touch would send them crumbling into a pile of dust. 

Interesting, very interesting. The thought crossed his mind quickly but was soon gone. 

The rest of the ship was much in the same manner as the second room. Minimal supplies, along with everything looking moments away from breaking. Yet somehow they were repaired enough that they still worked well. And they looked like they had been that way for a long while. Even if it was just her on the ship, there should have been at least a few more things aboard, and the appliances in better condition. More for basic survival than anything.

Answering the questions burning in his mind had become like fighting a hydra. As soon as one was answered, its head cut off, more sprouted from the stump. He would get his answers for them eventually. Once his host, still lying in the common room, had stopped trying to sleep. He could wait till then, Riddick was a very patient man when he wanted to be after all. 

**✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

The awkward position had prevented Itiri from getting more than a few minutes of sleep. If she had gotten more than the handful she felt like she did, the pilot hadn’t realized it. With a deep breath, Itiri worked up the will to open her eyes. Her sugar grey orbs immediately landed on the paracord still wrapped tightly around her wrist. Much to her dismay, the earlier encounter didn’t turn out to be a dream after all. She was still tied up, with what was the universe’s most dangerous criminal roaming around the ship. As batshit crazy as the notion was, Itiri had hoped that when she woke everything would be normal. The disappointment of her wish not coming true was no easier to handle with the ache still present in her head. 

Slowly, she turned her focus away from her wrist to the doorway leading to the control room. She jumped a little when her eyes landed on a pair of silvery luminescent ones. Riddick was sat backward in one of her dining chairs mere feet away from her. He leaned against the back of it, gaze remaining glued to hers. Had he been there the whole time? The thought made goosebumps run up her spine as it wormed its way into her head.

“I have some questions.” He stated, breaking the tensely awkward silence between them.

Itiri nodded, adjusting herself so she was comfortable on the floor. Her sock-covered foot hit something metallic, causing her gaze to shift from him and to what she hit. Within reaching distance, was a metal cup full of water. Her eyes flicked back up to him then back to the cup. Alternating between the two for a solid minute. Was this for her? Slowly, Itiri reached out for it. When he didn’t make a move to stop her, she grabbed it up and took a big gulp. A groan rose up in her throat when the cool liquid hit her dry tongue. The reaction made her question just how long she had been trying to sleep for.

“Happy to answer any.” She responded, taking a slow sip from the cup. “Best I can anyway.” Itiri gave a small shrug of her shoulders as she wiped a droplet of water that had made its way onto her chin.

“Who’s Asher?” Unlike her, Riddick had wasted no time responding. He tilted his head watching her as he waited for the answer. 

The question made Itiri freeze, if only for a second. Had he been listening to her earlier? She didn’t find it likely, she hadn’t spoken that loud, had she? After another moment of silence, and another quick sip she spoke. What would it hurt to tell him about Asher? “He’s my younger brother.” Itiri awnsered simply gesturing to the open space around her with the metal cup. “He used to live here with me until he. . .until her got sick.”

“That why he’s not here?” Riddick questioned and the pilot nodded in response.

“Yeah, he’s uh, stuck in the hospital until he can get better.” Her gaze turned to the ground, her tone dropping to a whisper as she continued. “And there’s no telling when that would be. Or just how much will be poured into his treatments.” Itiri had been unsure if the last part would be the final thing that cinched the noose around her neck. Part of her hoped that sharing the information would spark whatever she thought was in him. Sympathy, or some sort of emotion similar to it. Not only to help put to rest the theories floating around her head amongst the sea of other thoughts, but to keep her ship as well. Much to her worry however when she looked back at him. He was unfazed by the mood shift in the room. 

Whether it was because he genuinely didn’t care, or whether his blank expression was a facade Itiri was unsure of. She could only hold onto the hope that it was the latter. Lest the spiders spew forth and roam in her mind once again.

Little did the captain know, it had affected Riddick if only a tad bit. Not that he was willing to make her privy to that just yet or maybe ever. He had always held a soft spot for children in his stone heart. It had even gotten him captured on one occasion before. Her reaction and offer earlier made more sense to him. Now that both were put into perspective for him. Though throwing her ship's condition into consideration, he might just take her up on it. What use would the ship be to him if it wouldn’t be long before it broke down mid-space travel? He wasn’t willing to chance having to call for help only to confront mercs looking to collect the bounty on his head.

“That why you have a ship in such poor condition?” He asked with a raised brow. 

Itiri nodded downing the last of the contents of her cup. “Yeah.” She admitted, setting it on the ground. “I know it’s not smart to travel out with such few supplies, and with a few things broken down, but hey what can you do?” Although it wasn’t like she didn’t have backups in place in case something went wrong. The copper-haired pilot was many things, but she wasn’t dumb. “I make do though.” Her tone was firmer this time, any trace of worry she had before gone. It didn’t bother her having to go without or to struggle here and there. Itiri would gladly trudge through the fires of hell with nothing more than a pocket fan. She’d face all its horrors alone if it was for Asher. He was all she had now.

The two fell into a tense silence after that. Both contemplating something in their minds, but for different reasons. 

Riddick had gotten most if not all of his questions, and he had finally come to at least one conclusion. This woman was many things, but she didn’t strike him as the merc type. With the conditions of her ship and the information regarding Asher, she didn’t come off as greedy. A common trait Riddick had found in most mercs. The thought that she could be lying, putting on a show to save her own ass, had crossed the convict's mind. However given everything else, he was almost certain she wasn’t. 

Though time would tell if he was wrong. Perhaps she was just waiting for a moment for him to turn his back before she went for the sweet spot. He’d make sure she never got that opportunity. And if she tried, he’d have no qualms about returning the favor.

“Hey-” Itiri’s voice finally cut into the quiet. “Could I get a blanket, and a pillow maybe?” She looked up at him sheepishly, adjusting herself against the pipes. “It’s really cold down here.”

Riddick stood, disappearing down the hall without a word. He was gone for a while, and just when she thought he left for good, he returned. Holding her light pink pillow and blanket in his arms. Remaining quiet still, he tossed them to her, the bedding landing at her feet.

“Thank you!” She called after him as he retreated back into the control room. A sense of pride slowly building in her chest as she reached for the bedding. Adjusting it as best she could around herself. 

Itiri had been right. Answering her request had been the final nail and she was certain of it now. Even if he hadn’t responded to her thank you, and she was still tied to the wall. She was still breathing, with a blanket, and some water in her tummy. He could have very well just killed her or left her there with none of those things. Even then, as Itiri began to settle back down in the dim common room. She held onto her hope he was like Beast, from the French fairy tale she had read awhile ago. A man with a small flame of kindness and humanity burning somewhere deep within him. Tucked away behind his cold exterior and guarded behind claws and sharp teeth. It merely needed to be found and fed encouragement to grow. 

However, she wasn’t a fool. Even if she chose to hold onto the warm thoughts of hope that flooded her mind. One cold thought of warning still floated among them. Lingering despite the fact it clearly wasn’t welcome. What if she was wrong? What if he wasn’t the Beast but the Big Bad Wolf? Feeding her bits of hope through these gestures. Only disguising his intentions to toy with her further. To give her some sense of comfort and safety, before cruelly ripping it from her grasp and devouring her whole. 

The Riddick from the stories she had been fed for so long wouldn’t be above such a thing. But as sleep began to call to her again, she began to think of them as just that, stories. Tall tales told amongst others of her profession. Meant to inspire fear and caution in each other. Akin to how sailors had told stories of sirens, and Krakens lurking in the depths of the ocean. Or how some children were told stories of beings that would steal them away in the night if they didn’t behave.

As much as Itiri wanted to fully give into her hopeful side. She knew better than to ignore the feelings of weariness still floating in her chest. She knew she needed to play things safe for now, at least until she knew more about him. It wasn't like she could really afford to play this game any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me longer then I would have liked, but I'm glad its done! Next chapter will hopefully be up within the next month or so, hope y'all are all safe and healthy ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! If you would like to see edits and artworks based on the fic, or just writing memes and character sheets feel free to follow me on Tumblr @writingismydrugs and my other side blog @writing-is-my-drugs-2point0


End file.
